


Art for siluria's Hakai

by theeverdream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream





	Art for siluria's Hakai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hakai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448337) by [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria). 




End file.
